Oculto
by Anniih
Summary: Arthur lo entiende. Sabe que no es nada fácil para el menor llegar y contarles a sus padres que sale con un hombre. Por eso se ocultan. *UK/US, AU*


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz, porque si fuera mío…bueno, seguramente saben lo que haría, pero no está tan relacionado al yaoi.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno. Reducción de edades: Alfred 15 años, y Arthur 18 años. Como ven, en verdad sus respectivas edades de apariencia son de Alfred 19 y Arthur 23. Solo reduce sin cambiarle la diferencia de edad. Por cierto, no veo que sea shota, por lo menos yo creo que entre 15 y 18 años no hay mucha diferencia, quizás cuando hablamos de 14 años.

**Pareja: **UKxUSA/ArthurxAlfred.

* * *

><p><strong>Oculto<strong>

Lo tiene atrapado entre sus brazos, sujetándolo con el calor de su cuerpo oculto entre sus ropas, hallando la manera de apegarlo más, de sentir su latido junto al suyo que retumba en sus oídos y en el aliento al separarse para tomar aire, y así volver a probar sus lindos, juguetones labios que nunca paran de hablar aunque se lo pidiera. No le gusta mucho que hable de más, pero le gusta que le cuenta miles de cosas, de su vida, de sus días, de cómo le ha ido, si se encuentra bien o no, sobre todo en la oculta relación que mantienen.

Lo sigue besando. Más y más. Mucho más apasionado teniendo al menor atrapado en la pared del callejón que se encuentra unas cuadras antes de la casa de éste, quien enreda los dedos en los cabellos rubios del inglés. Momentos antes se le había olvidado que su casa no está muy lejos, y tal vez mamá los podría encontrar. No quiere imaginarse la escena que haría. Esto va perdiendo el control.

Arthur desliza la mano por debajo de la camisa de Alfred. Toca el vientre. No está concuerdo en frenar. Le besa el cuello. El estadounidense vota un gemido logrando un rubor en sus mejillas, tomando la decisión de parar por el bien de ambos. Y lo frena.

―Arthur, detente.

― ¿Por qué? ―el nombrado hace caso manteniendo una expresión de tristeza por esto.

―Debo llegar a casa, mamá debe estar preocupada. ―informa el menor vestido de escolar, teniendo la mochila en el suelo por culpa de los besos del británico, y estando algo nervioso por estar solamente a cuadras de su casa. Esto no debería hacerlo en éste lugar.

―Pero… ―entrecierra la mirada al escuchar que se tiene que ir― ¿no me extrañas?

―Sí ―dice la verdad fijando sus azules en los verdes que lo enamoraron hace meses tras. Trata de regalarle una sonrisa para no sentir ese sentimiento de melancolía―. Sé que es difícil, pero así son las cosas. No puedo decirles nada todavía ―ladea la cabeza, corriendo la mirada―. Ya sabes cómo son sus modos de pensar, no puedo llegar y decirles que salgo con un hombre. Papá me mataría. ―regresa al frente.

Arthur lo entiende. Sabe que no es nada fácil para el menor tener a padres así. Llegar y contarles que es homosexual y que sale con chico mayor de edad, seguramente lo castigarían o enviarían al psicólogo. ¿Por qué al psicólogo? No está loco. ¿Por amar a alguien de su mismo sexo? Amar no es una enfermedad. En el amor no existe la edad ni el sexo. O peor, enviarlo a esas clases de verano o algún tipo de campamento.

Arthur no quiere imaginarse nada eso. No sabría cómo vivir sin Alfred. Ambos no sabrían cómo.

Se muerde el labio y lo braza, comenzando a susurrar.

―Quiero… ―traga y cambia sus palabras― Te extraño. Extraño tu piel, extraño acariciarte, no soportaré más. Alfred.

No le sirve a ninguno de los dos verse en lugares remotos y escondidos. Le gustaría llevarlo a pasear por la arena, ir a la nieve, sin que haya ninguna persona que conozcan por ahí viéndolos. Quieren sentirse libres alguna vez.

Alfred cierra los ojos. Lleva los brazos por detrás de la espalda de su novio.

―Quiero lo mismo ―responde. Luego se separan alzando la vista, teniendo una idea, que desea que se cumpla―. Prometo que éste fin de semana estaremos juntos todo el día. ―propone animado.

― ¿Lo prometes? ―pestañeó antes de preguntar. Al oír ese entusiasmo, cree que pueda pasar. Tiene ganas de que llegue el fin de semana.

El menor lo toma de las manos.

―Lo prometo por Superman ―sigue con su alegría que lo define tanto, sin embargo al parecer a Arthur no le gustó la mención de ese héroe de historietas estadounidense, porque no le suena serio. El chico suspira tomando las cosas como lo quiere el de orbes verdes―. Lo prometo.

Ahora sí. Aceptan la salida para ese día. El americano recoge su mochila y se la coloca en la espalda.

―Debo irme. Mañana tengo clases. ―le gustaría no ir para estar con él.

―Cuídate, estudia. ―le desea mostrando una sonrisa.

―Tu igual ―responde acercándose, posando su cabeza en el pecho del mayor―. Te quiero, Arthur.

―Yo también. ―no demora en contestarle, llevando las manos a acariciarle suavemente los cabellos, para que después de unos segundos se alejen y se los remueva, a lo que Alfred quita sus manos y se acomoda todo el desorden haciendo una mueca de disgusto. A Arthur le causa gracia.

Posteriormente se despiden con beso en los labios. Arthur lo ve irse doblando a la dirección de su casa. Se queda en el callejón. Suspira agotado. Bien, un día más donde es igual. Ocultándose, sin tener mucho tiempo juntos.

Ojalá que este fin de semana, sea diferente.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Se supone que debería seguir estudiando, pero necesitaba descansar. Esta semana tengo colapso de pruebas, trabajos, disertaciones en la universidad. ¡Atroz! En fin. Volvamos al fic. Antes tenía la misma historia pero convertida en oneshot, y no me gustó como quedó. Fue hace como tres meses. Y hoy me acordé para escribirlo en viñeta. El oneshot era muy trágico…enserio. Aparte que la narración no me convenció absoluto. *Suspira*. Sobre la reducción de edades, personalmente no me gusta que hagan a Alfred mayor y Arthur menor. O sea tipa, Arthur es el mayor, punto. Okey, si Alfred es el seme, no es necesario avanzarle la edad a 30 años y Arthur para ser uke debe quedar de 15 años. No tiene lógica. Perfectamente Alfred puede ser seme con sus 19 años y Arthur puede ser uke con sus 23 años, hay relaciones así donde a veces el menor es el activo, pero no encuentro lógica que cambien la edad de ese par totalmente al revés para que Alfred sea el macho alfa experimentado obsesionado oscuro, y que sé yo. Prefiero mantener la diferencia de edad como Hidekaz manda.

Siguiendo con el fic, si tuviera esa edad que ya pasó para mí, estaría igual en ocultar mi sexualidad y peor teniendo pareja y para peor de mayor de edad.

_Y eso. Si quieren me golpea, pero entre más me golpean, más amor me dan. (?)_

Y…amo a Rumania :3 [Haré Horóscopo RumaniaxHungría, va a la lista de los próximos]

.

**¿Review's?**


End file.
